Jeu de Cartes
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Deck of Cards" de Dozen and One Stars : Recueil de crack OS sans pairing pour les personnages secondaires surtout.
1. La Survie du Meilleur

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

><p>La Survie du Meilleur<p>

* * *

><p>C'était un rare moment de tranquillité dans la salle du club des DevilBats. Le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. C'était décidément un jour parfait. Il n'y avait pas d'entrainement, les filles étaient parties faire une course : prenant Taki avec elles parce que sa sœur n'était pas confiante qu'il ne se ridiculise pas, et les garçons passaient un agréable moment entre mecs qui n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec l'entrainement, le foot ou les coups de pied dans le derrière. Leurs discussions allaient de leur prochain match aux films en passant par les gonzesses. Mais bientôt ils mirent sur le tapis un sujet que tout mec se devait d'avoir au moins une fois dans sa vie.<p>

"Hé." Yukimitsu leva les yeux de son livre pour trouver Kuroki qui avait mis en pause son jeu et le regarder d'un air sérieux. Dès qu'il se fut assuré de l'attention du cerveau de l'équipe, le lineman continua. "C'est quoi ton plan contre les zombies ?"

"Hein ?"

"Ton plan contre les zombies." Voyant que son coéquipier ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, l'adolescent se mit à lui expliquer du mieux qu'il put : "Tu sais, quand les zombies envahiront le monde. T'es un gars intelligent. Alors quel est ton plan ?"

Son air ahuri montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un plan.

"Mais tu dois bien avoir un plan !" Kuroki lâcha la manette. "Parce que sinon tu vas servir de repas. Prends moi par exemple. Je saute sur mon vélo et je m'enferme dans le centre commercial. De cette façon ils ne seront pas capables de rentrer, j'aurais plein de provisions et je pourrai m'enfuir par le toit quand l'hélicoptère viendra à ma rescousse."

Le garçon qui n'avait pas encore de véritable position dans l'équipe essaya de rester aimable. "Je n'en ai pas et je ne pense pas que quiconque en a à part toi."

Contre toute attente l'autre garçon ne s'en offusqua pas. Au lieu de ça il tourna la tête vers son ami liseur de manga. "Togano !" Quand il ne lui répondit pas il balança un ballon à ses pieds. "Hé !"

"Quoi ?" Il n'était pas très content d'avoir été dérangé avant de s'avoir comment se finissait la bagarre.

Son ami ignora totalement sa frustration et se lança : "C'est quoi ton plan contre les zombies ?"

"Tu le connais déjà !" Cette fois il se reçu le ballon dans le ventre au lieu des pieds. "Aie ! OK. J'ai cette super cachette chez moi que je suis le seul à connaitre et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'y entrer. J'ai toutes mes provisions là-dedans et dès que j'y suis je détruis l'entrée. Je devrais me débrouiller pour un mois ou deux."

"Jusqu'à ce que t'ais plus de bouffe." Déclara Juumonji depuis le coin où il mélangeait des cartes à jouer. "Et alors là tu seras mort."

Togano ignora le commentaire en tournant la page. "Eh bien que feras-tu quand le jour viendra où nous serons envahi par une armée de morts-vivant ? Est-ce que tu as au moins un plan ?"

"Un plan ? Non." Avant que le jeune aux lunettes de soleil ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit à son chef, il continua : "Vingt-trois différents oui."

Kuroki siffla d'un air admiratif. "Impressionnant. Et vous les minus ?" Le running back et le receveur levèrent les yeux du American Football Mag qu'ils avaient trouvés. "Où est-ce que vous irez lorsque la Terre sera sous le joug des zombies ?"

Les deux se regardèrent avant de répondre.

"En Alaska."

Les trois coéquipiers qu'on prenait souvent pour des frères hochèrent la tête. Juumonji jeta un coup d'oeil vers le capitaine de la ligne et son petit compagnon. "Et vous les mecs ? Vous irez vous barrer en Alaska aussi ?"

Leur plus petit camarade grogna. En réponse ils se tournèrent tous pour Kurita pour avoir la traduction. "Sa famille possède plein de hangars remplis de toutes sortes de provisions et ils sont tous reliés par des tunnels souterrains. Les employés et la famille de son père se choisiront la leur et bloqueront les portes et les fenêtres avec leurs camions." Il marqua un temps quand le lineman produisit un nouveau grognement. "Vous y êtes invités."

L'équipe le remercia.

"Et toi, Musashi ?" Monta ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il fallait qu'il sache. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Le kicker ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son journal. "Rien."

Le receveur aux allures de singe paraissait choqué. "Rien ?"

"Rien." Répéta Musashi en tournant la page pour continuer à lire un article. "Je resterai assis ici à me détendre."

"C'est tout ? Tu ne te défendras même pas ?" S'exclama Kuroki alors que son personnage mourait sur la télévision. Foutu vieux chnoque et son calme olympien.

Il prit une gorgée de son mug de café. "C'est ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

Il montra du pouce Hiruma occupé à nettoyer des armes de gros calibre. "Parce que lui là-bas sera dehors à exploser et cramer tout ce qui bouge." Pliant son journal il récupéra son mug et se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure. "En plus il a un arsenal planqué sous le campus et il a toujours au moins une bonne vingtaine de plans à chaque instant. A toute."

Sur ce le kicker partit, un silence surnaturel tomba sur le club. Pendant ce temps tous les joueurs posèrent leur regard sur le quarterback, qui souriait comme un maniaque en soulevant ses armes désormais propres comme un sou neuf.

"Je viendrais ici." Yukimitsu brisa le silence en se décidant sur son plan contre les zombies.

Le reste de l'équipe marmonna son accord.


	2. Un Petit Nuage Noir de Pluie

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

><p>Un Petit Nuage Noir de Pluie<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : Cet OS m'a été grandement inspiré par une fanfic que j'ai lu du nom de "Hug Me", très bien écrite par Sunruner (NT : / s / 3699520 ). Vous devriez la lire si vous en avez la chance, c'est une OHSHC. Pas sûre que j'ai pas OOC Ikari mais en tout cas j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'aime beaucoup les possibilités de ce perso.**

Ça allait être l'un de ces jours où rien en particulier ne posait problème mais vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'un petit nuage noir de pluie vous suive. C'était le genre de journée que Wakana avait.

Elle n'était pas forcément en colère ou triste juste ... maussade. C'était comme si ce poids était sur ses épaules et ce brouillard de lassitude l'enveloppait. Alors qu'elle passait sa journée à l'école en pilote automatique, elle ne put pas empêcher cette incompréhensible déprime de s'installer. Elle avait espéré que l'entrainement de foot lèverait un peu le nuage. Avec un petit peu de chance elle arriverait à se plonger dans son travail et à se distraire de son état d'esprit. Elle n'eut pas une telle chance.

Assise sur l'un des bancs de touche comme le coach et Ikari, qui faisait tout son possible d'ailleurs pour mâcher les chaines qui l'immobilisaient, elle ne put retenir un gros soupir. Il y avait des moment comme ça où elle aurait souhaité avoir plus de copines, comme la pompom-girl et la manager des Devil Bats. Elles n'auraient pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui auraient parlé. Elles auraient même été jusqu'à lui donner un câlin. Elle poussa un autre gros soupir alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Elle en avait besoin. D'un câlin. Dommage que ses chances d'en avoir un avoisinaient le zéro. Elle doutait que l'un des gars se porte volontaire, ils lui parlaient à peine de toute manière, et elle n'allait sûrement pas leur demander.

Aussi, se dit-elle, au bout du compte elle était destinée à garder son petit nuage noir de pluie sans câlins pour le faire partir.

Ikari avait été une boule d'énergie et d'adrénaline tandis qu'il regardait les autres joueurs s'entraîner pendant qu'il mâchouillait ses chaines. L'équipe se rapprochait pour le discours de fin d'entrainement quand son attention se porta sur un soupir venant de sa droite. Curieux il tourna la tête pour voir leur manager contempler le ciel d'un air défaitiste.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle ne devrait pas être si maussade. D'accord il ne savait presque rien d'elle mais elle faisait partie de l'équipe et ça lui suffisait comme raison pour agir. Concentrant tout ce qu'il avait dans se bras il se libéra des couches de chaines de métal qui l'enserraient et se rua sur la manager qui ne se doutait de rien.

Wakana remit brusquement les pieds sur terre lorsque les gens se mirent à crier et à l'appeler. Baissant les yeux sur le terrain elle fut confuse en voyant toute l'équipe des White Knights courant dans sa direction d'un air paniqué. Dans le chaos qui s'ensuivit elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer le nom d'Ikari et en tournant la tête vit le-dit garçon se précipiter sur elle.

Poussant un petit cri elle ferma les yeux et se prépara pour l'impact.

Au lieu de sentir la pelouse du terrain comme elle s'y attendait elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante autour d'elle. Perplexe elle ouvrit un œil pour voir un morceau d'étoffe blanche qu'elle connaissait bien. En ouvrant l'autre œil elle put voir que le fameux Ikari lui faisait un câlin. Elle ne répondit pas d'un moment mais dès que le choc passa elle sourit et lui rendit son geste, sentant déjà le nuage se soulever et le soleil brillait au-travers.

Bien que l'instant fut brisé peu de temps après par un coup de sifflet et une remarque salace qui fit s'écarter Ikari pour aller tacler le mec. Il fut stoppé et traîné par Otorawa tout en recevant des remontrances de plusieurs membres de l'équipe. Aussi fut-il plutôt choqué quand une paire de bras se glissa autour de son cou pour lui faire un petit câlin.

S'immobilisant un instant dans ses tentatives pour se libérer il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que c'était Wakana qui avait l'air un peu embarrassée mais nettement plus joyeuse.

"Merci."

Et tandis que le reste de l'équipe avait l'air interloqué, Wakana retourna à sa tâche avec un petit sourire sur la figure et Ikari était tout fier d'avoir rendu service.


	3. L'Évasive Question Encore et Toujours

_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

><p>L'Évasive Question Encore et Toujours<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : J'ai trouvé un AMV sur Ouran avec la chanson "There! Right There!" (appelée aussi "Gay ou Européen ?") de "La Revanche d'une Blonde : la comédie musicale". Après l'avoir regardéécouté un millier de fois je me suis dit que ce serait ma nouvelle motivation pour ce recueil-ci. Cette idée m'est passée par la tête. Je suis pas vraiment sûr qu'il y ait un sens là-dessous mais en tout cas je l'aime bien pour ce que c'est.**

* * *

><p>C'était facilement le jour le plus excitant, le plus magnifique mais aussi un grand huit émotionnel qu'ils aient eut de leurs vies. Pour célébrer ils avaient tous décidés d'aller au resto pour un repas gargantuesque. Malheureusement la plupart d'entre eux étaient assez fauchés, d'autres étaient partis répandre la bonne nouvelle, et puis d'autres continuaient à faire leur anti-social. Heureusement il y en avait encore qui étaient près à dépenser une fortune, qui n'étaient pas mariés et qui n'avaient pas de problèmes à sortir avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient que vaguement.<p>

Cinq d'entre eux en fait : Brian Adams, Anthony Reeves, Jimmy Simard, Nathan Smith et Oscar Wilde. Bien que Nathan devait partir à sept heures pour aller chercher sa copine au boulot. Sans oublier que Brian avait besoin qu'on le conduise et qu'Anthony n'avait que cinq dollars et un centime canadien sur lui.

Donc ils se décidèrent pour un de leurs bistros préférés qui n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche du stade. Vingt minutes plus tard ils étaient tous assis et s'empiffraient d'ailes de poulet grillées sauce extra forte, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre pour un repas de fête décidé sur un coup de tête. N'empêche que Jimmy avait été suffisamment en forme pour payer plusieurs portions d'oignons frits et de bâtons de fromage à la tablée.

Il fut récompensé par Bryan qui donna à son nouvel ami, et chauffeur, une gentille tape sur le bras.

"OUCH !"

Malheureusement pour le pauvre Jimmy Simard c'était son bras blessé. Donc il fut ébloui par une douleur incroyable avant qu'elle ne subsidie en une brûlure sourde. Evidemment cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Ce fut une étrange cacophonie de rires, d'inquiétudes et de mots aimables pour rassurer Brian qu'il n'avait pas tant que ça abîmé le seul mec aimable (et riche) de la table. Puis ils durent convaincre le manager du restaurant que tout allait bien et qu'ils étaient navrés de faire un boucan pas possible mais qu'ils allaient se calmer alors s'il vous plait ne nous virez pas de votre établissement. Quinze minutes plus tard tout était revenu à la normale et il ne restait plus qu'un ricanement ou deux et une poignée d'ailes de poulet.

"Hé, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce mec ?" Oscar se décida à entamer la conversation.

Brian avait l'air confus. "Quel mec ?"

"Vous savez. Ce mec." Oscar devinait maintenant qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui il faisait allusion. Il échoua à décrire par des mots la personne en question. Aussi avec un soupir douloureux il se leva de sa chaise. Se reculant pour avoir assez de place, il donna un coup de pied en l'air aussi haut qu'il put avant de tenir la pose où on aurait cru qu'il tenait ouvert une veste qui n'existait pas.

Anthony tapa dans la paume de sa main en réalisant de qui il voulait parler. "Oh tu parles du gay !"

"Du gay ?" Anthony reçu de drôles de regards de la part des autres hommes assis autour de la table. Oscar surtout le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête et avait démoli verbalement sa théorie alors qu'il se rasseyait : "Il n'était pas gay."

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Anthony de regarder son camarade comme si une deuxième tête lui poussait déjà. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité avant de se faire suspicieux. "Est-ce qu'on parle du même gonze ? Blondinet ? Veste en cuir ? Qui semblait tourner sur lui-même et briller des masses ? Parce que ouais. Il était gay comme pas deux."

Oscar semblait personnellement insulté par son commentaire. "Non il ne l'était pas !"

"Tu déconnes !" Anthony jeta ses mains en l'air et évita de justesse de foutre une baffe à Jimmy. "Tu vis sous une pierre ou quoi ? Il était pas du même bord que nous !"

Ce fut à cet instant que Brian décida d'ajouter son grain de sel. "Mais on est du même bord si on se bat dans le même but, non ?"

Anthony faillit se fouler un muscle en tournant violemment la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur. "Quoi ? Non ! Quel même but ?"

Brian semblait être très sérieux avec son idée. "Ben oui. Se lier dans l'adversité."

Anthony, de l'autre côté, semblait vouloir se dépêtrer de cet imbroglio dans l'instant. "Oui. Non. Je parle pas de ça, merde !"

Maintenant il était des plus confus, ce qui se voyait à son expression perdue et son air défait.

Nathan ajouta son grain de seul lui aussi. A moitié parce qu'il se sentait un peu exclu. Aussi parce qu'il avait quelque chose à dire sur le sujet. Mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on compare l'orientation sexuelle de quelqu'un avec du sport d'équipe : c'était ridicule de son point de vue. "Je le prenais pour un Européen, pas pour un homo."

"Quoi ?" Anthony fronça les sourcils à sa déclaration.

Ce qui fit hausser les épaules de Nathan. "Sérieusement. Il était foutrement pas du coin. Il avait un accent, il avait pas de complexes à toucher les gens et je suis presque sûr qu'il s'était rasé les jambes."

"Et c'est sensé nous convaincre qu'il est pas gay peut-être ?" La tête que tirait Anthony surprit Nathan. Il avait la vilaine impression qu'il venait de creuser son propre trou. "Parce que je suis presque sûr moi que tu viens de décrire un homo."

"Je suis d'accord avec Smith sur ce coup-là." Une voix distinguée interrompit son train de pensées avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réplique mordante. Oscar s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. "Ils font les choses différemment là-bas. Juste parce qu'il est différent et un peu ... spécial ne veut pas dire que le mec aime d'autres mecs."

Anthony reposa avec fracas son verre sur la table. "Spécial ? Spécial ? Le mec se la joue tout le match et toi tu dis qu'il est juste spécial ?"

"Les gars ?" La voix de Jimmy passa totalement inaperçue au milieu de leur conversation animée.

De la voix forte et claire de quelqu'un qui croit à 100% à ce qu'il dit, Nathan se pencha sur la table pour regarder dans les yeux ses collègues. Il savait de quoi il parlait, merde ! Et Anthony allait devoir le croire même s'il passait la nuit à le convaincre. "Je vous dis que ma sœur a épousé un Européen ! Il est relax et tout mais il fait vraiment les choses à sa manière. Déjà leurs joueurs de foot portent des shorts et puis leurs maillots de bains sont à la limite de l'indécence. Je vous jure, je suis mort un peu de l'intérieur la première fois qu'on est tous allés se baigner."

"Les gars." Haussant le ton et faisant des signes de la main, Jimmy essaya une fois de plus d'attirer leur attention.

Mais il échoua une fois encore lorsque Anthony répondit à Nathan sans un moment d'hésitation : "Mais t'as vu comment il marche ? Et sa veste ! Il garde ouvert sa putain d'veste comme s'il essayait de flasher quelqu'un ! Il n'y aucune chance qu'il soit pas gay !"

"Les gars !" Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers Jimmy, qui haussa les épaules. "Il peut pas être les deux ?"

Sa déclaration mit un moment à être absorbée.

Anthony lui lança un regard incrédule et dit : "Gay ..."

"Et Européen ?" Finit Oscar d'un ton dubitatif.

Ils eurent tous l'air d'y réfléchir un moment avant de finir simultanément leur verre et de demander l'addition.

Personne ne voulait se lancer sur cette pente-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) ! Cet OS était très dur à traduire et les jeux de mots étaient impossibles voir ardus à comprendre même dans la version originale. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, en anglais "batting for the other team" veut dire être de l'autre bord, c'était à dire être homosexuel. C'est un terme de baseball comme beaucoup de choses en anglais américain qui fait référence au sexe, avec des termes tels que première, seconde et troisième base. En français j'ai fait écho à l'imbroglio de celui qui n'a pas compris qu'on parle de sexe et continue à penser au sport. J'espère que vous comprenez où l'auteur veut en venir, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Flasher quelqu'un est relatif à ces personnes qui portant un pardessus mais rien en-dessous et l'ouvrent pour surprendre des personnes : certains cas sont des pervers, d'autres des gens enamourés, mais en tout cas il me semble que ce verbe est passé dans la langue française. Quant à la chanson dont l'auteur fait référence, il s'agit d'un moment dans le film La Revanche d'une Blonde (je n'ai pas vu la comédie musicale) où [SPOILER] le petit copain de l'accusée qui clame avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec elle se fait avoir à déclarer son homosexualité au tribunal, montrant par là que son témoignage est faux. [FIN DES SPOILER] Mon moment préféré du film. N'hésitez pas à commenter ou m'envoyer un MP s'il y a quelque chose qui vous échappe encore. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture !<strong>

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
